<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamiha Scatica by PissAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455957">Kamiha Scatica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon'>PissAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idols, Panty Pooping, Scat, Soiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idol Kako messes her panties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiha☆Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamiha Scatica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ex-excuse me."</p><p>The grumbling in Kako's stomach told her that she would never eat at Banbanzai ever again. She dashed towards the nearest public toilet by Walnuts gripping her plaid skirt with her gloved left hand. Her skirt seem to fluttered as she dashed. She could feel her stomach growling and something pushing out out of her ass as she tried to use all her strength to hold it in. Kako almost wanted to put her hand against her butt as though it would stop it from coming out.</p><p>Finally relief was in sight as she saw the symbol of salvation the pink girls toilet. Her pace quickened as she dashed towards the imminent relief. It was so close. Kako had hope she could get there and avoid the disgrace but she froze when she saw the dreaded yellow sign blocking her path.</p><p>"Toilet under maintenance"</p><p> No no no.</p><p>The psychological effect of seeing a relief so close in sight but denied loosened Kako's muscles completely as the brown poo exploded out of her with a loud fart. Sticky faeces flowed from her ass continuously making her white panties brown as brown juices ran down her legs and flowed into her white legsocks also making them brown.</p><p>Frozen in place Kako cried bitterly into her hands as the poop continues to fill her pants, overflowing onto the tiled floor bits of shit dropping down with a plop. The feeling of the stickiness in her white knocks, the warm feeling in her panties mixed with the whiff of rotten eggs in the air all reminded Kako of the humiliating situation she was in which only made her cry harder. </p><p>With the last of her poop gone and standing in her mess began the difficult job of cleaning up. Kako slipped out of her panties with her face and eyes still moist. Her panties were heavier than usual with a large brown load. She could feel residual shit covering her ass. Tossing her panties to the side she took out a packet of tissues and wiped away the brown mess from her ass and between her ass.<br/>
It had gotten everywhere. With nowhere left to put her dirty tissues Kako dropped them next to her forgotten white panties. Blinking away her tears she saw the brown stains in her white kneesocks she quickly wiped them down as best as she could and started shuffling away from the scene keeping her legs tightly together to hide the deed.</p><p>Kako pulled down on her dress to hide her panty less state, her now clean bottom feeling the chill of the air when she got back she found out filming had been postponed as Mami was also struck down and spent the good part of the last ten minutes spewing in an alley. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Word quickly spread and a week later Tsuruno stopped offering her Magical Girl Special. Seem like no-one wanted to eat at Banbanzai any more even if she was offering lots of free big servings. It never occurred to her that that was the problem. All the big servings were cooked with unused food some a fortnight old.</p><p>Iroha and the rest of Mikadzuki till came over. Seem like they had stronger stomachs than most people.</p><p>Meanwhile Manaka of Walnuts laughed all the way to the bank after the TV Episode by Mami and Kako led to a massive business boom and an offer to a Culinary School. Although she never found out why Kako and Mami seem so reluctant at first to eat her food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>